Inudaycare!
by inuaiko
Summary: we all know how much inuyasha hates kids. what would happen if kagome tricked him into helping her volunteer at the local daycare center
1. what the hell is a daycare

(Clears throat) uh yeah me no own inuyasha ok so don't sue

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

ON with the story peoples!!!!!!

Chapter 1

What the hell is a day-care !?

_BRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

'_Classes are Finally over for today! shit forgot about homework_' kagome sighed collecting her books on her way out of Japanese class (a/n in the U.S it would be English class but is it Japanese class in Japan? Lol sry)

"Um Miss. Higurashi, may I speak with you." Mr. Miki told kagome

'_Great, now what_' kagome walked towards the teacher

"It seems that you are failing this class, I understand you have been sick a lot recently but that doesn't explain why your grades are suffering _this _much" he told her

"I...I know but…" he cut her off. "I do not want to see you fail kagome, so ill give you an extra credit assignment"

"Really!!" he nodded his head

"Thank you Mr. Miki!" kagome was happy. Mr. Miki was always the nicest teacher in the school, but the best thing about him was he always gave extra credit to failing students.

"The Daycare center up the road is looking for volunteers that would be willing to help take care of the children, I want _you _to volunteer for one day and write a small essay on what happened and the experience" he told kagome

Kagome nodded her head and thanked Mr.Miki once again. She walked out of the class room and down the hall.

'_I guess that wouldn't be a problem, I do love children, but what about inuyasha? I'm supposed to go back today!_' Kagome thought worriedly while walking back home

'_Maybe I can get him to help; it might be a good experience for him, plus if someone's there to help me it might go faster'_

Before the young miko knew it she was in front of the shrine. She walked up the steps and to her front door. She opened the door to find…

'_Speak of the demon'_ she thought already knowing of the headache she would have after this encounter

"Oi! Wench! What took you! You're late again!" inuyasha yelled at her

"ugh…sorry inuyasha one of my teachers needed to talk to me because I was _failing_" she told the hanyou

" Keh, come on!" inuyasha said walking out the door

"Wait! Give me one more day!" kagome asked inuyasha before he made it to his destination

"WHAT! You already had _three _days!!" inuyasha was losing his patience and kagome as well

"Inuyasha I need to stay just one more please! I'm going to fail if I don't!" Kagome yelled at him

"Who cares!" he yelled back

"_**I DO**_! And plus if I don't your going to be seeing less and less of me because I'm going to have to go to summer school!"

'_Less…and…less'_ inuyasha got worried after kagomes last statement. Kagome saw the face inuyasha was making. It seemed to be worried and sad.

"Um…Inuyasha are you ok?" she asked him '_Did I hurt his feelings?'_

"Keh!"

"All I have to do is volunteer one day at a daycare center and I was wondering if you would help me" kagome explained to him.

"What the hell is a day-care" inuyasha asked

"It's a place where parents leave there kids so they can go to work or something other then that and the people at the daycare center take care of the children until the parents return" she told the confused pooch

" **NO WAY ON FREAKIN EARTH AM I GOING!!"** Inuyasha yelled exaggerating.

" pwweeaaasseee" kagome gave him a puppy dog pout

'_resist must…resist eyes!'_ inuyasha tried not to look at kagome

"NO!" he yelled facing the other way into his sitting stance closing his eyes

"I'll make a deal, how about….I will buy you two months worth of your favorite ramen!" she told him

His ears perked up and eyes opened when kagome uttered his favorite word (ramen).

But he still didn't say anything

"…and I won't s-i-t you for two weeks straight!" kagome gave a sly grin.

'_Got him now'_

"Hmm… two months worth of ramen and no sits for two weeks" he thought out loud

"Deal, but if those kids pull my ears I'm out of there! Got it!" he told her sternly remembering how little kids loved pulling puppy ears.

"Fine, it's a deal then" kagome smirked in triumphed

'_Too easy'_


	2. meet the kids

Ok next chappie!!

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

Chapter 2

Meet the kids

_**NEXT DAY**_

"Inuyasha there are a few rules while where at the daycare" she used her fingers to count each one

"1.no hurting the children"

"2.no cursing"

"3.no screaming at the kids"

"4. you have to wear modern day clothes"

" and please leave tessaiga(sp?) here"

"got all that?" kagome asked

"uh…yeah" he answered

"Good, go put these on before we go" she handed inuyasha a pair of pants, t-shirt, boxers and flip-flops.

A few minutes later inuyasha came out wearing a red shirt that that had the silhouette of a dog, a pair of black denim pants, and black flip-flops. Amazingly he put the clothes on correctly!

"Here I bought you a new hat since the other one was getting worn out" she handed him a black baseball cap.

"OK! Let's go!" kagome dragged inuyasha out of the shrine

'_Kami help me…'_ inuyasha thought to him self while on there way to the daycare center.

_**DAYCARE CENTER**_

Kagome walked into the office and to the front desk.

"HI, I'm Kagome Higurashi, the student volunteer for today" kagome told the women

Óh Yes of coarse dear, and may I ask who this is?" she said looking at inuyasha

"Will it be ok if he volunteered today as well" kagome asked the woman

"We could defiantly use some more spare hands around here" the lady said

The women got up "follow me to the room please" she said guiding kagome and inuyasha throughout the building. They went into a room that had about 6 children around the ages of 6 and 7 and a woman around 22 watching them.

"Ren, the volunteers are here" she told the woman that was watching the children

"hello" Ren said to kagome and inuyasha

"Hi I'm kagome and this is inuyasha" she told Ren

" Its nice to meet both of you" she said

"I have to go back to the office and Ren needs to check on the other volunteers, but she will be back in about an hour or so to check in" The office woman told the two

"see you guys" Ren said walking out

"Lets go meet the kids" kagome said and of corse inuyasha just "ked'" and followed.

All of the kids gathered around the two teenagers.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves and tell us one of there favorite things" kagome told the children" My name is kagome and I would have to say my favorite thing is archery" kagome nudged inuyasha

inuyasha sighed

"I'm inuyasha and I like ramen" he said in a bored tone

Next a little boy spoke

"My name is Haru and I like baseball"

Next there was another little boy

"My name is Kisho and I like dogs!" inuyasha's ears tweaked underneath his hat when he said that

"Hey! No fair I was gonna say that!" I small girl said pointing a finger at Kisho

"Its ok why don't you go next" kagome told the girl

"Um…ok, my name is Mika, and I like puppies!"

"Very good!" kagome said to the young girl

"Hi, I am Nyoko and my favorite thing is coloring!" a girl said holding out her crayons

"mynames'FudoandIlikecandy" another boy said. It was pretty obvious he was hyper.

(my names' Fudo and I like candy)

"I can tell" kagome told him and the boy just chuckled

"Hi, my name is Akako and I like the color red"

'_Why does that one seem familiar? I don't think I've ever met her before?_' inuyasha thought to him self.

"Now that we all know each other why don't we go do some arts and crafts" kagome told the children walking them over to a table with craft supplies

all of them fallowed except for one boy. Which happened to be the kid high on candy.

"Heycaniseeyourhat?" the boy asked

(Hey can I see yourhat?)

"No"

"Plleeaaasecaniseeyourhat!" Fudo asked again

(please can I see your hat!)

"No" inuyasha said once again. The kids voice was starting to annoy the poor dog demon.

"finemeanie!" Fudo walked away

(fine meanie!)

"keh" _' stupid kid!'_ inuyasha thought and got into his sitting stance.


	3. alone with the kids

Hii!!!

Ok some of the things in this story actually happened when I started babysitting -- But I handled them better then inuyasha of course. I swear those kids are little monsters!!!!! It's been a year since then and I still baby sit them. Today I babysat them and I have a headache -- so enough about my annoying life on with the story!

Chapter 3

**Alone with the kids**

"Inuyasha could you give me a hand over here!" kagome called to him from the table with all the kids doing arts and crafts.

"Keh" he said and walked over to kagome

"What do you want" he said in a bored and agitated tone.

"Would you mind watching them for a minute or two I need to take Haru to the wash room and get him cleaned up" she told him holding the hand of the little boy with glue and glitter covering him.

"Whatever…" he told her.

"Thanks" she responded and walked Haru out of the room and down the hall way.

(A/n oh no inuyasha alone in a room with 5 kids o.o)

"HEY! That was mine Fudo!" Kisho yelled pointing a finger at Fudo who was holding a box of crayons.

"Wellthereminenow!" Fudo yelled back running away sticking out his tong at Kisho

(Well there mine now!)

Kisho began chasing after Fudo.

"Give them back!!!" he said trying to catch

Inuyasha watched the two boys

'_What the hell?'_ he said running after the two boys.

In front of inuyasha were the two boys fighting on top of each other

"There mine!"

"No mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

By now inuyasha was twitching about to explode he screamed

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!?"

Everyone in the room gasped

"What?" inuyasha was confused? Why were they all looking at him

"Ooooohhhhhhhh!!" they all said in sync

"What!?" inuyasha was losing his patients

"You said a bad word!" Mika told him

"No, I didn't!" inuyasha argued

"Yes you did!" Mika argued back

"NO, I didn't!" inuyasha went up to her face

"Yes!" she got closer to inuyasha

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"UH, huh!" Mika yelled at Inuyasha

"Then what was it!"

"I'm not aloud to say it! You would tell on me!" Mika informed him.

"No I…..Grrr forget it!" inuyasha said walking away from the girl.

"What the hell is wrong with these kids" inuyasha said to himself" unfortunately Kisho overheard him.

"Hey Mr. Inuwasha, what does hell mean?" Kisho asked confused. Inuyasha formed a large sweat drop on his head.

"Uhhhh…..KAGOME!" inuyasha walked towards the door.

'_Where the hell is she?'_ he walked out of the room and in to the hallway to see if he could see her. All of a sudden he heard a door banged closed and the click of a lock.

'_oh, shit'_ he thought turning around. In front of him on the other side of the door he saw Fudo laughing and holding his tong out at Inuyasha.

"na,na,nana,na!" running away from the door

'_That little bastard!'_ running up against the door to look inside. What he saw horrified him. The little monsters were running ramped in there!

"_shit,shit,shit,shit'_ he kept repeating in his head watching the little demons.

"You better let me in!" no one answered.

"I swear to god, I'll tear this door down if you don't open it!!!!" inuyasha knew he could probably do just that but he knew if he did kagome would break her deal and sit him to the underworld.

"Inuyasha?" kagome asked

"What are you doing out here?" she was holding a clean Haru's hand.

"Uh…the…the kids um locked me out" he sounded pathetic and he was embarrassed. A bunch of kindergarteners defeated Inuyasha the Inu-half demon!

"Let me handle it inuyasha" kagome said letting go of Haru's hand and walking to the door. She knocked the door loudly. And the room became quiet.

"If you don't let us in there will be no snack time!" she yelled at the kids. Quickly the door opened and they walked in.

"Who was the one that locked the door?" kagome asked calmly. And of course everyone pointed at Fudo.

"Fudo what do you have to say to inuyasha?" kagome asked him. The boy walked up to inuyasha and hung his head down.

"I'm sorry Mr. Inuwasha…" Fudo said in a sad shy tone.

"Keh, whatever kid" inuyasha said.

"Good, now go play" kagome told him and he ran off to the others.

'_I've got to remember not to leave him alone with them' _kagome noted in her head. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

She noticed Kisho walking up to them.

"Mr. Inuwasha you never told me what hell meant" he told inuyasha innocently

kagome rolled her eyes and looked at inuyasha.

"uh…heh"

kagome sweatdropped.


	4. The Cat in The Hat

Sorry it took along time for this chap but come on no ones reviewing I might as well just stop writing permanently! Please review I want to see if my stories are good and if no one reviews I won't know so what would be the point of continuing.

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha so you people don't sue are we even? Also I don't own any stories mentioned

Let's go!

Chapter 4:

"The Cat in the Hat"

"Phew, where done cleaning up" kagome said putting away the cleaning supplies

"Well we wouldn't have to clean up if these kids weren't such demons!" inuyasha said crossing his arms

"Well maybe it's just that you can't control them!" kagome responded rolling her eyes

"Keh" inuyasha was defeated. Even _he_ knew he was bad with kids.

Kagome walked to where the kids were finishing there drawings while inuyasha tried to stay as far away as possible, the last thing he needed was a little kid annoying him.

"Mr.Inuwasha?"

Well…that didn't work. Of course it was the most annoying of the bunch and if you guessed Fudo you are correct, you win a cookie!

"What do you want?" inuyasha asked in a grumpy tone.

"Since I said I was sorry can I see your hat now?" he asked innocently as if to make inuyasha feel guilty from yelling at him.

"No"inuyasha told the kid. A vein was forming on his head

"But whhhyyy" Fudo asked in a whiny childish voice. The vein got bigger

"Keh!" inuyasha started to walk away from the little boy so he could calm down

"Tell me!" Fudo argued with inuyasha following him

"No! Back off runt!" He yelled at Fudo

"Miss.Kagome! Mr.Inuwasha is being a big meanie head!" Fudo yelled facing kagome who was preoccupied watching all of the other children

Kagome sighed.

'_Maybe this __wasn't__ a good idea…' _kagome thought to her while walking over to the inuyasha and Fudo.

"What did the big meanie head do Fudo?" kagome asked. Inuyasha snorted when he heard what kagome called him.

"He wont let me see his hat" Fudo complained tears brimming his eyes

'_Damn this kid is even __more__ annoying then shippou! He's even got the fake crying down!' _inuyasha thought then grumbled. Hey at least he wont be sat by kagome. That was defiantly a good thing.

"Don't worry Fudo why don't we go join the other kids its story time" he said guiding Fudo to the carpet they sat at when they read stories.

She sat down in the circle with the kids.

"What story do you guys want me to read? Kagome asked in a sweet 'motherly' tone.

"Ugly Duckling!" one called out

"NO! The Three Little Pigs!" a girl called out

"Little Red Riding Hood!" another one said

Kagome sweat dropped.

"Uhhh… why don't we read something different like, um "The Cat in The Hat?" she told them and everyone nodded there heads.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes

'_Great why does she have to read a story with cats?" _inuyasha watched kagome pull out the book from the bookcase. Inuyasha thought it looked stupid.

"_That doesn't even __look__ like a cat!?"_ he thought while sitting down outside of the circle. \

Kagome started reading the story to everyone.

But what she didn't notice was a little mischievous Fudo crawl away from the group.

He crawled behind the dazed out inuyasha who was pretty much half asleep because he thought the book was completely boring.

Then out of nowhere he felt something tug on his head. He put his hand on his head. His eyes almost bugged out when he noticed something was missing

"HA!" Fudo yelled in triumph.

The group heard the loud noise and turned towards inuyasha and Fudo

'_Oh shit…' _all of the kids stared at him for a few seconds

"KITTY!" Nyoko yelled pointing to inuyasha in excitement

"YAY IT'S THE CAT IN THE HAT!" Haru yelled in excitement and everyone ran towards inuyasha.

'_Just great…'_ kagome thought walking towards inuyasha trying to think of a way to fool the kids about inuyasha's dog ears.


	5. IM A DOG!

Sry it took so long for this chapter but yay! I'm done babysitting for the summer but I have volleyball in the mourning. Lol on with the chapter

**IM A DOG!!!!!**

All of the kids where jumping on top of inuyasha. There were so excited about seeing a man with "cat" ears they couldn't contain themselves.

'_No not the ears!' _Inuyasha thought as the kids began to tug on them. He was trying to think of a way to get away from the little monsters. Sigh demons are easier to deal with then kids.

"Are these fake!" Nyoko asked pulling inuyasha's ears, yes they were very real and inuyasha could feel every last pull.

"COOL!" another kid yelled

"I WANNA TOUCH UM!" another one yelled particularly a girl.

"GET OFFA ME!" Inuyasha yelled. The kids ignored his plea to stop.

"Uh…guys I think we should leave Mr. Inuyasha alone now" kagome said, but the kids didn't listen and continued jumping around and on him.

'_Poor guy…'_ kagome thought sighing, she wouldn't admit it, but the scene in front of her was hilarious.

"OH! That's why you didn't let me see your hat" Fudo said tampering with the hat that was once atop inuyasha's head. Inuyasha gave the kid a glare of death. Fudo chuckled nervously and put the hat down quietly leaving the scene.

"Mr. Inuwasha? Why do you have cat ears when your name means dog?" Kisho asked.

Did that little runt just call inuyasha a cat! He is no cat he's a dog for kami's sake! He doesn't even like cats!

A vein was about to pop out of inuyasha's head.

"Why would your parents name you Inuyasha if you were a cat?" Mika asked

"It doesn't make sense!!" Nyoko added.

"Your name should be Nekoyasha!" Mika argued

Ok forget about the vein popping, it's more like, hmm… how could I describe this well enough? Oh here, Inuyasha's vein exploded out of his head.

"I AM NOT A CAT!!!" Inuyasha yelled making all of the kids in the room freeze. There all stared at him after his out burst.

"I'm a DOG, GOT IT!!" Inuyasha yelled again.

"Then why do your ears look like cat ears!" Nyoko yelled at inuyasha.

"Well there dog ears! Ok!" inuyasha yelled at Nyoko. Everyone nodded there heads.

Kagome was beginning to lose her patients with every one yelling.

"That's enough everyone!" kagome yelled. Her headache was growing by the second.

"Lets just all calm down for a bit and have snack time ok" Kagome said calmly. All of the kids agreed and went towards the snack table.

All of the kids were gone except for one. It was Akako. She stared in awe at inuyasha.

"What are you looking at!" inuyasha said in an angry voice giving the kid a glare.

Akako's eyes widened when she realized something.

"I REMEMBER YOU!!!" She yelled towards inuyasha pointing at him with excitement.

"Huh?" was inuyasha's reply.

does anyone think this is long enough? Sorry if it isn't but I want to go to bed so I'm giving up and leaving it at this cliffy. Remember to review and in your review try to guess who the little girl that remembers inuyasha is. If you know a lot about the Inuyasha episodes it should be really easy.


	6. I remember you!

OMG I'm soooooooooooo sorry! I know I haven't updated in like forever but its no my fault! Blame the school system and summer reading! Thank kami theres a 4 day vacation for gah! Forget it I can't spell it! Isn't it like the jewish new year? But now that I'm off I can write alllllllllll I want!!!

I'm going to get a little cute in this chapter because Inuyasha is somewhat a hero to Akako

Chapter 6:

I remember you!!!!

"What are you talking about I never met you!!" Inuyasha yelled at the girl. Akako still was looking up at Inuyasha in amazement. Akako walked away for a second.

'_What is she doing?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. Akako came back with a small bag filled with items. She pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Inuyasha. It somewhat looked like a person with silver hair and fangs, really BIG fangs. (A/N You saw the pic, right?)

Inuyasha was really confused. He tried to remember all of the things he did in kagome's time. Then it hit him hard like plummeting down to the ground after kagome says sit.

'_Wasn't this the girl from that fire?" _Inuyasha tried to remember in his head. (A/N everyone who guessed right gets free candy!…Awww all my candy's gone because you ALL got it right lol!)

While Inuyasha was analyzing the picture of him, well it was supposed to be, he felt something latch on to his leg. It was Akako hugging his leg. Inuyasha's face turned pink at what the young girl was doing.

Kagome saw the scene from where she was with the other children and smiled.

'_Awwww…that's so cute'_ kagome thought while she continued with handing out the snacks.

"You're the puppy who saved me!" she said happily.

"I'm not a puppy!" Inuyasha yelled at her. All Akako did was giggle childishly.

"Thank you for saving me Mr. Inuwasha" She said in the most adorable childish voice imaginable. (A/N Imagine it people, cute right!!!?)

"You're my hero!" Akako giggled. (A/N is this cheesy? I don't know but it reminded me when Inuyasha saved souta and… ya know what happened)

"Uhhhh…" Inuyasha didn't know what to say.

'_great another little brat following me everywhere…'_ Inuyasha sighed. What he thought wasn't all true. It wasn't that bad, for being a half demon no one looked up to them. It kind of felt good to be a hero he felt like he was wanted.

Kagome walked over to the two.

"So what's this?" kagome said and gave a warm smile. Inuyasha started blushing again.

Akako's eyes lit up.

"Mr.Inuwasha is my hero!" Akako said to kagome with bright youthful eyes.

"Wow, really?!" kagome asked in a…a you know um when a kid says something and you talk to them like you want to know more about what their saying. Does that explain it its kind of like curious, surprised kind of voice do you know what I mean?

"uh huh! Mr.Inuwasha saved me from a fire!" Akako said to kagome. Kagome looked at Inuyasha confused. Inuyasha got the point that she was confused and held up the picture for her to see.

Kagome suddenly remembered.

"Oh! I remember now, Inuyasha wasn't that the time you were on T.V, Hey didn't you also punch out that robber?" kagome said happy she remembered.

"Yeah I think so, wait that guy was a robber? He just pissed me off so I punched him out" Inuyasha said rubbing his head in a confused manner.

Kagome formed a sweat drop on her head.

"Wow! Mr. Inuwasha, You're amazing!" Akako told him

Kagome laughed

"Isnt he?" she said. Inuyasha blushed again, not like the other blushes disappeared though.

I know its short but I want to make the story long so the chapters are going to be a little on the short side, is that ok? Sorry if its not but I don't care its my story I can do what ever I please muahahaha!!


	7. Ren returns

Yes I know

Yes I know…. I am very bad when it comes to committing to my stories but FINALLY MY TESTS ARE OVERRRRRRRR!! That means I'm going to write more starting today!! And I am defiantly going to finish them all not soon though I don't like when I don't complete something so they will all be updated hopefully soon so just hang on

I'm hyped up on skittles so I'll be writing pretty fast!! X3 lol

I'M NOT FREAKING GONNA SAY I DON'T OWN INUYASHA 'CAUSE IF YOU DON'T KNOW BY NOW THEN YOUR PRETTY HARD HEADED!!... oh wait….

XDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDX

Chapter 7

_Ren Returns OO _

"…then he flew up into the air out of the building!" Akako told the children.

The kids "oooohed" at her tale. Akako gathered all of the children into the story circle on the rug to tell them of the day Inuyasha saved her from the burning apartment. She made Inuyasha sit next to her, and Kagome decided to stand outside the circle and watch as the kid's oogeld over her hanyou "friend"

"Wow! Mr. Inuwasha! Did you really do all of that!?" the small boy Kisho asked him with glistening eyes.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how to react to the attention the young children gave him. All throughout his life the children he met would always make fun of him… though that was more in the past…unless you're talking about Shippou… So Inuyasha just stared at the kid trying to think of what to say… and if what he would say would get him in trouble…

"Yep he did" Kagome filled in for him. She looked at Inuyasha with a reassuring smile.

"That's so cool!" Some of them shouted out.

"Inuyasha's a superhero!" Haru yelled out.

'_Superhero?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself, he never thought of him self as much of a hero

or even a **superhero** for that matter, wait, what is a superhero?

"Hey Inuyasha! Do you beat up bad guys?" Haru asked him.

"Keh! More like demons!" Inuyasha blurted out without thinking first.

Kagome collapsed suddenly when he said that

'_Oh, come on Inuyasha! Think before you blurt things out stupid!' _Kagome thought still lying n the ground.

The rest ignored her sudden fall.

"Demons! Wow!"

'_Well, they are just kids after all'_ Kagome reassured herself while getting up from the floor.

Suddenly Inuyasha turned his head

"Whats wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.

"That woman is coming back"

"Who? Oh right Ren, she said she would come check on us" Kagome said thinking nothing of it

She looked at Inuyasha and then something clicked.

'_Oh My Gods! His hat!?'_

"Inuyasha! Where's your hat!?" She asked him in a panicked way.

He looked on each side of him self realizing it wasn't any where in his sight.

'_damn!'_ he cursed as he got up and started hastily searching for it.

"Everyone! We need to find Inuyasha's hat! Okay!"

"but why Miss, Kagome?" one of them asked

"Be…Because if we don't something bad will happen to Inuyasha"

"Then we gotta find it!!" Akako said getting up and starting to run around searching for the missing hat.

Soon all the kids were running around the room looking for it.

Kagome looked out the door to see Ren slowly walking down the hall

'_Oh no! She can't see him!" _

"I found it!" Fudo yelled triumphantly.

Inuyasha grabbed it and threw it on his head quickly

"Phew" Kagome sighed to her self and wiping some perspiration off of her brow "that was close, everyone! Listen no one can know about Inuyasha's ears ok"

"Yes, Miss. Kagome" they all stated in agreement.

Right then the door was opened to reveal Ren

"Hi guy's" She said in a cheery voice

"How is everyone?"

"Great! Mis.Ren did you know Inuyasha was a superhero!" Mika told the day care worker.

'_Uh oh' _Kagome and Inuyasha both thought in sync

"Wow! Really that's great" she said smiling down at the young girl.

'_I forgot to mention not to tell her anything either…'_ Kagome mentally slapped herself.

"Yeah! He also fights demons! And has doggie ears! Whoops!" She silenced her self by throwing her hands over her mouth.

Kagome stared at the two silently, but inside she was freaking out.

'_Aw man, oh no, ignore her! Please!' _ Little beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

"It seems that you are quite popular, Inuyasha" She looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"Uh…heh, yeah…" He said nervously. Watching to see what the woman was going to do next.

She giggled to herself

"Well, all let you guys get back to playing"

Kagome and Inuyasha both let out a sigh they didn't even know they were holding in.

Ren then turned to Kagome.

"Kagome"

"Uh,Ye, Yes?" her nerves still reacting to the pressure.

"The parents will be here to pick the children up in an hour"

"Oh, Okay thank you for stopping by"

"Bye Miss. Ren" the kids said in unison.

Kagome watched Ren walk down the hallway

"Jeez, that was close" Kagome told Inuyasha happy that she was gone.

"Yeah… that was close" Inuyasha responded

"Sorry Mr. Inuwasha…" Mika apologized, looking as if she was about to cry.

"It's okay kid" Inuyasha reassured her smiling.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha's face

"What?" He asked glaring at her.

Kagome just smiled at him, giggled, and walked back towards the children.

Inuyasha was confused with her actions.

"Huh, what the hell was that about?"

X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3

There we have it, chapter seven is finally up!! Hope you liked it!


End file.
